By the rules
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: "Ken had seen Miyako at her most vulnerable countless times. And yet, none of that had made Miyako feel more self-conscious than having Ken examine a program she'd written." Ken makes it hard for Miyako to play by her self-imposed rules. Pre-Kenyako. Oneshot.


_**Notes:**_ _One of the reasons why I love teenage!Kenyako so much, is because there would be so. much. smartass. teasing. Flirty or not. So here, have some pointless Ken &Miyako banter and chit-chat and unresolved tension as I imagine it. Set around 2005 (more or less half a year before they start dating in my timeline.)_

* * *

 **By the rules**

Ken had seen Miyako at her most vulnerable countless times. He'd seen her in a bathing suit and even her pajamas once. He'd seen her crying, angry and scared senseless. She'd hastily hurt him with words and he'd stayed quiet when he shouldn't have. He'd seen her many times as he was seeing her now: cranky after all-nighters and caffeine overdoses, with dark circles around her eyes, whatever clothes she'd worn the day before, and her unkempt hair in a five-second bun.

And yet, none of that had made Miyako feel more self-conscious than having Ken examine a program she'd written. Nothing, except his gaze shifting toward hers from the laptop screen.

Miyako caught her breath.

High-school life was demanding; her younger friends had seen nothing of her since summer break, and winter was already setting in. She hadn't even messaged them in weeks, since her cellphone broke, and she hadn't yet saved enough to get a new one. As time went by, she always swore to herself that there was no way Ken could get any more good-looking. She was proven wrong every single time. Distance made her notice the little things she would've missed otherwise... those small changes in his demeanor, his physique, even his mannerisms. He always seemed more confident than she remembered him. He smiled more, and there was a glow in his eyes she couldn't quite place. His features were ever-so-slightly stronger... and yet, none of his elegance and charm had gone away.

And his hair was tied back in a low ponytail. _A ponytail._ Did he want to give her a heart attack? Because it was going to happen sometime soon. All Ken had to do was say her name, and Miyako's skin felt like it was bursting into flames and all she wanted to do is tell him just how much she'd missed him, just how much... but no, she'd scolded herself. She couldn't say anything, because once she started there would be no stopping her.

"Remind me why you're doing this again," he inquired.

"For science."

"You mean, just because you can." There was a hint of a smirk on his pale lips, one she rushed to match.

"Technicalities."

"Aren't you afraid something will go wrong?"

"Should we be afraid? You're the one with the answers. That's why I'm here, genius boy."

"You're here because Izumi-san couldn't help you."

Miyako narrowed her eyes. Was that resentment in his voice? What for? Was it because she didn't think of him first? Well... Ken had never shown interest in what she did. She couldn't feel guilty over that. He wouldn't have bothered this time around, hadn't she called first thing in the morning to invite herself over, when she told him _'I just had the most amazing idea and I want to show you; I need to know what you think...'_ No, there was no way Ichijouji Ken would say no to that. So maybe that's why he sounded so indignant - maybe she'd just ruined his plans for his day off.

 _No, he would've told me and... well, we hadn't talked in ages. No. I think... I think he's happy to see me. Maybe._

"Miyako-san," Ken interrupted her thoughts, "what did you want my opinion on?"

There was a warm note to his voice that hadn't been there before, even though his expression hadn't changed at all. It sent chills up her spine, so she averted her gaze. She'd been silent for too long, hadn't she? Did he... did he know what she'd been thinking? He was frighteningly good at guessing.

"I wanted your opinion on... well, all of this."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific." His eyes betrayed a smile as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and _yes, he's definitely trying to kill me now. Good luck surviving. Silly you, Miyako, for thinking this was a good idea._

Miyako used every shred of self-control not to lose it. She couldn't think when she was so tired, and Ken's blue eyes digging straight into hers with that mysterious gleam... Just being in the same room with him, after so long, was enough to mess with her senses...

She couldn't contain a yawn, so he covered her mouth, leaning back in her chair.

"The thing is... I don't want to try this for real if I'm not sure the risks are low. Izumi-senpai did suggest a few fixes this morning, which I implemented, but I need to know if there's anything I else might have forgotten."

"I don't think so." Ken tilted his head to the side. "It seems to be working as it should."

"Well, we can't know that, that's the point. I mean, it's just storing a copy of my Digimentals. I'm pretty sure they're not corrupted copies, so I see no reason why I wouldn't be able to activate them and send the data to my D-3." Just saying it made her giddy all over again. "I could get Hawkmon to evolve from my phone, or my computer, or... just think of all the possibilities."

"Indeed." Ken set the laptop aside; his thoughts were now final. "You might be forgetting something, I think."

"Of course you do."

"Suppose I tell you to fix something. Then what?"

"I've got no patience for mind games. Just say it."

There it was again. Miyako couldn't place it, couldn't quite name what exact changes his expression underwent through, but amusement was evident. Or so she thought. She was known to misread the atmosphere, so how could she be so sure? What was it, then?

"There is no way to ensure this is risk-free, and you know that." Ken leaned forward, searching for her gaze. Miyako was making more effort than usual to focus. "I could tell you everything looks fine, and it does but it feels... it feels wrong, to try this out on your Digimon partner, even if you take all the possible steps to minimize the risk. Digimon are a whole new field of study altogether... and think of what a program like this could do in the wrong hands. It's playing with fire. Miyako-san..." He looked down. "I can't stop you, but you wanted to know how I feel about this."

"That's the longest I've heard you speak in ages," she answered without thinking.

Ken turned his face away; his cheeks were turning pink and his hair covered his eyes. Miyako bit her lip to keep herself from giggling. Even when he was telling her off, he was insanely adorable. She could just hug him.

 _I do get carried away sometimes._

But what was so wrong about hoping? Hoping that Ken might be on board with her idea, as crazy as it was... not that her crazy plans ever yielded too many results, but when had that stopped her? When had that prevented him from placing trust on her? It couldn't be so wrong, then, to get a little carried away. To dare to hope that one day...

 _No. Stop. That is wrong. You know the rules, Miyako. You set those rules. He's your friend, first and foremost._

Rules were useless sometimes. They couldn't change who he was, or how she felt. They were a constant reminder to keep her feelings in check, because they would only hurt them both... and yet, against every rule, a rush of affection washed over her. There was no running away from it. She trusted Ken's moral compass more than she trusted her own. He'd learned the hard way, after all. Of course he'd think this was wrong. Of course he'd be against these things... it had been ridiculous to think he would ever approve.

 _He says he can't stop me, but he seems to be the only one who can._

"I guess you're right. I hadn't looked at it that way... So now I have to figure out how to try this out without getting Digimon involved, and how to prevent..." Miyako's thought process was sluggish. She could not keep up. "Well, I know there must be a way, but I really can't think about it now. I'll figure this out later. Maybe."

"I'm assuming you've tried it out on your phone already."

"My phone died."

"Did your program mess with the system?"

"What? No! It's not that." She bit her lip. "It's a, um, hardware malfunction. I kind of... dropped it a few weeks ago."

"...again."

Oh, he would not let her live that down.

"It's a talent."

"I'll call you next time I need to break my phone. You'll know what to do."

"I can make it look like an accident, don't worry. I always have a plan."

"How did it happen this time?"

"I don't know. It just slipped from my hand when I was talking... it was a flip phone, yes? And the fall was so hard that the screen got detached. It's not like I'm breaking phones on purpose."

"You make it seem easier than it really is, like a true professional."

"Hey, I worked hard for my success." She shrugged. "This means that I have an excuse now to get a new phone. I haven't decided what to get, but it's going to be _good._ " No chance she was going to get anything less than the best.

"Shouldn't you get a simple model, since...?"

"...since I break them all the time? _Clever._ No, but see, maybe if this time around if I get a good phone with my own money, I will be more careful." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I know... well, I know I'm a mess, but I take good care of my computer and equipment and I suppose I have to try. Although I will probably need to re-write that program..."

Miyako was interrupted by Ken's laughter. She never quite understood what about the things she said made him laugh. It was a clear, sweet sound that rippled in the air unbound, unabashed., as time stopped for an instant, and nothing else mattered. She hadn't heard him laugh in so long...

"Ken-kun, I've missed you," Miyako's voice shook. For once, she did not care about the things that were plainly written on her face, even as he was searching, reading her like a favorite book. And when he spoke, there was no hint of shame, no hint of doubt.

"I've missed you too."


End file.
